


Satanic Deals

by Infiredbybap



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Angst, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, First Time, M/M, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, Wings album, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiredbybap/pseuds/Infiredbybap
Summary: All was well with BTS when a family dinner took a dark turn for all of them... especially for Taehyung who needed to survive at all devilish costs for one certain thing...Love...





	Satanic Deals

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry not posting for a while. I was busy with schook, work and I have been struggeling with my mental health again, so please be patient with me.  
> I also noticed a few mistakes with my first fic so I hope Ido it better with this one lol. Speaking of mistakes, I apologise for the mistakes in this fic. One, I'm too lazy to correct them half the time and two, this fic was just a bit too long for me to start correcting lol sorry.  
> I started this fic a like a year ago but never really finished it, which is noticeable in writing style and words I use. I'm so sorry for that too.  
> enough talking and more reading, have fun with this fic and I hope it's not too long for you
> 
> XOXO <3

Bangtan were all out eating and having a good time after having extreme stress about their newest album. All of them were enjoying themselves and were quite the happy family that they are. They were at a café sitting outside, enjoying the summer sun. Jungkook and V went inside to get some more coffee for themselves. While ordering, V was admiring Jung kook’s features and ear piercings. V was so impressed that little Jungkookie grew into a handsome young man. He continued to stare until he stopped himself thinking that people might think he´s creepy. Jungkook noticed his sudden movement and asked if everything was okay. V just nodded and hid his face because he was blushing a bit. Jungkook didn´t notice it and grabbed the coffee for the both of them. V grabbed his coffee that Jungkook was handing him. When grabbing the plastic cup, their fingers touched for a brief moment. V´s heart skipped a beat. While walking out of the café back to the other members, V was slightly confused at what all these sudden actions of his body were. He shook his head t to get rid of these weird thoughts. When he sat down next to Jungkook and J-Hope, he took a sip of his coffee and in that second the upper part of his stomach started to hurt. He ignored it just thinking it was the coffee being too hot for his tummy. Bangtan spent the next hour there and started heading back to the dorm. 

When getting to the dorm, the pain got a bit more for V. He went to the bathroom to get some medicine for his stomach. He thought it was just slight indigestion or some form of stomachache. He was hoping it would go away soon. 

He went into the living room and laid on the couch and spent time on his phone. Jin was in the kitchen starting to make dinner and it smelled delicious. Though the smell made V a little sick but he ignored his slight nausea. He went up to Jin to see what he was making. Jin said he was making fried pork belly and webfoot octopus. V got excited and wanted to taste some of it but Jin told him to back off and wait till all of it was ready. Jungkook appeared behind him and also wanted to try some. His arm was around V´s shoulder and his skipped a beat and got nervous for some reason. V just ignored it and continued to pester Jin with Jungkook, to have a little bit to try. Jin complained that they were being annoying and that they can wait till it was all done. Suga heard all the noise of Jungkook and V complaining and asked what was going on. Then Jin just told Suga to get those kids out of the kitchen so that he can finish cooking in peace. Suga agreed and grabbed both of them by the arm and dragged them out and tried to get them on to their couch. But the two maknaes were reluctant to go of course but they were already out. 

Jungkook and Taehyung sat over at the couch scrolling through their phones and watching TV at the same time. The smell that was filling the apartment was good and also bad, for Taehyung at least. Jungkook at some point put his legs on V´s lap and continued to scroll through his phone. V on the other hand, was about to explode because he was so excited. ~What is going on with me? Why do I get so excited when he touches me? God, what do I do?~ He puts his hand on Kookie's shin. He pretended it didn´t bother him and kept watching TV. While watching TV the pain in his lower abdomen grew and he continued to ignore it as best he could. 

About 30 to 45 minutes later, Jin called for dinner. Everyone gathered, V turned off the TV and started to walk to the table when he started to get dizzy and collapsed to the floor. All he heard was the members rushing towards him, worried and panicking. Then everything went black. 

~What am I hearing?~ There was a weird beeping. It had a rhythm. Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… V started to panic. The beeping got faster. He figured out that it was copying his heartbeat. A heart monitor? He calmed himself down, trying to confirm his theory. He then suddenly felt a hand on his hand. He got startled. The beeping got faster again. Beep beep beep… The strange hand started caressing his. ~Whose hand is this? Why is this person holding my hand? What is going on?~ V hears a deep sigh. ~Jungkook?? Oh God, if he does things like that he’ll notice something’s off about me. What do I do? And most importantly, why can’t is open my freaking eyes?!~ He tries to open his eyes. He still somehow couldn’t. Jungkook’s voice all of the sudden filled the silence. He asked if he could hear him. Taehyung tried to reply but he couldn’t. He also tried to more any part of his body. He could manage to move his pointer finger. Taehyung heard Jungkook’s voice again. It asked if he could hear him and if yes he should move his finger. Taehyung did so. V heard a sigh of relief and an 'oh thank God'. ~Oh no, what happened to me?? Why was there a sigh of relief??~ Jungkook asked if he could open his eyes. V tried and tried but he couldn’t. Jungkook held his hand and said that it would be okay. The beeping started to speed up again. Jungkook said he shouldn’t panic. ~Thank god he sees this as panic and not as something else. Why am I like this? Do I like him? What do I do?~ Jungkook told V that the rest of BTS will be here soon. He mentioned that he has been staying here just in case V woke up. He wanted to smile and a little smirk appeared on V’s face. Jungkook giggled. Right at that moment Tae opened his eyes, just a slit and he saw that Jungkook was blushing. Taehyung continued to smirk. 

He could hear familiar noises. ~The guys are here, finally!~ He could hear J-Hope a mile away. A few seconds later the room filled with loudness. He could hear how Jin was asking if anything happened and Jungkook explaining what has been going on. Jimin and J-Hope were having a dispute about what had actually happened at a dance practice the other day. V wasn’t exactly listening to them because he was trying to figure out how long he has been like this. That was until Namjoon said that the past four days have been not really the same without him. ~Four days? I’ve been out for four days?? What the heck?~ Namjoon petted his hear like one would pet an animal. It was somewhat calming for Taehyung. Tae desperately wanted to open his eyes to finally see his hyungs and his…only dongsaeng. The dongsaeng who causes him confusion. The dongsaeng who causes butterflies to flap their wings in his stomach. The dongsaeng who causes his heart monitor to go crazy. ~I’ve fallen for him haven’t I. Hell, what am I going to do?~ Right at that moment he felt a hand on his. His hand was being waddled by someone. J-Hope…Hobi was shaking V’s hand and yelling wake up, you idiot. When he heard his hyung’s silly words, V actually smiled and everyone could see his cute, square smile. Suga pointed at V and said that he was smiling. J-Hope of course then continued to yell and make the weird noises that the one and only Jung Hoseok could only make. All of the sudden you could hear a little giggle coming from that square smile that was plastered on V’s face. Jungkook immediately held Taehyung’s hand and said with a serious tone that he should open his eyes since he can respond to J-Hope’s adorable stupidity. ~Easier said than done, Jungkookie. I don’t even know if I have the strength to open them.~ His smile disappeared and he tried to concentrate on opening his eyes. Jungkook took V’s hand from J-Hope and whispered that he could do it. Taehyung could hear Jin on his other side that Kookie was right and that he can do it. Everyone agreed. ~Alright guys, let’s do this!~ The rest of the group was all the strength V needed to do this. As hard as he could he tried to pull his eyelids apart from each other. At the same time he discreetly positioned his head in such a way that he could see Jungkook first, before seeing the rest of the members. He managed to open his eyes extremely slowly. At first he could only see through what seemed like a tiny slit. After he had managed to do that, everything seemed relatively easy for him. He could then open more and more but it was very bright for him, so he had to blink multiple times before he could keep his eyes open for a longer period of time. He could hear his fellow members cheering V on and yelling about how he is doing. 

Everything seemed to be doubled and it was blurry for a few seconds but then, when everything turned into what seemed like HD quality, he saw what he wanted to see when he first opened his eyes. ~That’s exactly what I wanted to see… Whoa…just whoa...~ He saw Jungkook. V grinned and said hi to him. Kookie showed his gummy, bunny like smile and also said hi. From the other side of the room he could hear Yoongi’s annoyed voice saying that the rest of them were there too. In that exact moment, V turned his heard to the other side and saw the other members. Taehyung’s grin turned into a huge smile and also greeted the rest of the members. After greeting everyone, Rap Mon asked if V could remember anything from what happened four days ago. V explained that all he could remember that he was walking to the dinner table and then hearing their voices and then nothing, complete and total darkness. Jin told then V that under normal circumstances. He wouldn’t have fallen into a coma if he hadn’t knocked his head really hard on the floor at the dorm. 

When Jin wanted to continue to explain, the doctor came in and noticed that V had woken up. The doctor was happy to see him awake and smiling. The members and V asked the doctor what the problem seemed to be with Taehyung. Before he started to explain what happened he asked a few rather interesting questions. Like if he had been drinking unusual amounts of alcohol or if he had problems with jaundice prior in life or if he had been unusually yellow in the face and eyes. Everyone had denied these examples and Yoongi then asked why he was asking his dongsaeng these things. The doctor then sighed and then said that if that if what they say is true, Taehyung was dying of sudden liver failure. BTS was speechless and horrified. ~I’m dying?!~ V then asked how that could be possible because he ate as healthily as possible and did not try to in any way shorten his life in any way. The members all piled on with the non-life threatening lifestyle he lead. The doctor also said that it was incredibly mysterious. Jungkook finally said something after being quiet for the entire time just staring at Taehyung; he asked how long he still had. The doctor said that he had about three to four weeks left; he apologized profusely, bowed and then left the room for them to be alone. Right when he closed the door, Jin burst into tears and a few seconds later everyone else did too. Jungkook held Tae’s hand while burying his head into the bed. Taehyung couldn’t react in any way. He leaned back into to his bed while gripping Jungkook’s hand. ~Three to four weeks? How am I going to tell this to my family? What am I going to do with the man who is holding my hand and crying onto my bed? What am I going to tell ARMY? What the hell am I going to do?~

From outside of the door, V could hear a woman crying. ~Oh no, Mom...~ A few seconds later, V’s parents and siblings came into the room. When his family entered the room, Taehyung also started crying then. The members backed up and V’s family gathered, V’s mom hugged her dying son and cried and cried. Taehyung did the same. 

Hours went by the BTS family and the Kim family talked and tried to forget the fact that Taehyung is actually dying. V’s family left and Bangtan was also about to leave. The members hugged V very hard especially Jin and Jungkook. The “mother” and the younger “brother”. Jungkook’s lips touched Tae’s neck when hugging him. V got a chill from that and was also just a little turned on by it. To cover his semi he had going on, he pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged his knees. Jimin and J-Hope told him that they’d visit him as many times as they possibly could. Later that evening V received a text message from someone. It was Jungkook. His heart monitor started going crazy again. He calmed down as quickly as possible to not attract any nurses like bugs to a light bulb. Taehyung opened the message. It said: // Hey there. You doing okay? Here we’ve been discussing about how to publish this. I still don’t want to believe this...To figure out how to do this might take a while. The actual reason why I’m texting you is, I wanted to know if it was okay if I promised to come every day for at least two hours. So that you’re not alone most of the…well, the time we still have left together. Would my promise be okay with you?\\\ Taehyung couldn’t believe what he suggested. He was really was excited and hoped that he can somehow tell Jungkook that he might have feelings for him. ~Do I actually have feelings for him? There is no other explanation…I love Jeon Jungkook. I love him with all my heart and I have to tell him before I die.~ He texted back saying that he’d be thrilled to have him here and he’s looking forward to have fun with him. 

Two and a half weeks passed. As promised Jungkook came to visit him everyday, sometimes for exactly two hours sometimes for even more. As Jimin and J-Hope promised, the entirety of Bangtan came to spent lots of time with their loved one. His family couldn’t come as many times as Bangtan could but they tried. Other Idol groups even came to spend a little time with him. Taehyung cherished every moment he had with his two families and friends. Jin and V’s family took as many pictures with him in it and they did as many Vlive broadcasts as possible. The previous week BigHit Entertainment published an official article about Taehyungs condition and also added that BTS would still continue after Taehyungs passing, as Taehyung wanted it to be that way. It went completely viral. He and his family received many letters and gifts from both fans and fellow Idols saying how much they would miss him and what a great impact he’s managed to do in the hearts of everyone. 

Jungkook was the only one there today and the evening before V told himself that he would tell Jungkook that he loved him. Taehyung was too nervous and wasn’t sure if he was going to follow through with his plan. Jungkook was just sitting there right next to his bed. He was scared of what Jungkook say. What if he didn’t love him back? What if he didn’t like the fact that Taehyung actually likes guys and girls maybe? He was starting to panic and his heart monitor started to beep like crazy. Jungkook immediately noticed and tried to calm him down. Kookie got onto the bed with Taehyung and Taehyung hugged him right away. He whispered that he was scared. Jungkook hugged him back and said that no one is ever ready to go from this earth and enter the afterlife, if there was an afterlife. Kookie had his head tucked in Tae’s neck and his lips just barely touched V’s neck. V felt so much better and once again, the semi was back. As soon he felt the semi a loosened the hug and pulled his legs back to his chest. Kookie was still sitting on Tae’s bed. They were just staring at each other. Kookie asked to hold V’s hand. V raised an eyebrow and reached over to Jungkook. He intertwined his hand with Taehyung’s. ~Don’t lose your cool, Kim Taehyung. Just listen to what he has to say and then tell him that you love him. Just keep it cool, Mr. Kim.~ He calmed himself to not attract attention to his monitor. That thing was basically like a lie detector. Jungkook started talking in a really low and somewhat deep voice. He said that he wasn’t alone and that he mustn’t be afraid of anything because he and V’s hyungs are there for him at every given time. He also made that to a promise. Taehyung smiled and looked down. His heart fluttered at the sound of his voice and kind words. He fell even more for him. ~Now. Now is the time.~ Holding Jungkook’s hand a little bit tighter, he looked up and started by saying Jungkook, I- until Jungkook’s phone rang. Jungkook let go of V’s hand and told him to just wait a few seconds. He answered the phone and couldn’t finish any sentence he had started while being on the phone. When he hung up, he sighed and looked really sad. He looked at V with a really disappointed look. The pain in Jungkook’s eyes was no joke. V asked what was wrong and Jungkook said he needed to leave and work on something with the rest of the members. ~I just had the guts to tell him that I love him and this happen. Great, just great...~ Jungkook hesitated before packing up his stuff and leaving. He was rather unwilling like a kid not wanting to do his chores around the house. He was hurt. V could tell. When Jungkook was finished, he looked at V with a hurt look and said with a stutter that he had to go. V slowly lowered his head and nodded. Jungkook pouted and said that he shouldn’t do that and look at him. Taehyung did as he said and pouted as well. Jungkook said with a low voice that he should stay here and that he’ll be back as soon as he’s done with whatever was happening at the company. Taehyung smirked and replied where else he should go, he’s somewhat attached to the heart monitor and the nurses would tackle him, American football style. Jungkook laughed slightly, shyly, and looked down at his feet and said low that V was right. V smiled as well. V admired Jungkook’s gummy bunny smile and smiled even more. Before Jungkook left, he hugged his hyung and once again Jungkook’s lips just barely touched V’s neck. V got soft and shyly smiled. He pulled his legs to his chest again when they loosened the hug. ~Seriously?? Why does this happen every time? I need to control myself!~ Jungkook said goodbye and left looking over his shoulder looking at his poor sick friend one more time. He turned red and grinned. As soon as Jungkook closed the door and he couldn’t hear the footsteps anymore, he threw himself backwards into his bed.~ Jeon Jungkook…What are you doing to me? Why do feel like this about you? Oh. My. God. I’m so in love. Ugh, it’s frustrating!~ Taehyung closed his eyes and smiled and accidentally fell asleep. 

He was dreaming of him and Jungkook on vacation. They were together and he wasn’t dying. They were running across a beach, chasing each other, having fun. V was running after Kookie. Yelling that he should stop playing around and as well as being silly. Taehyung eventually caught up to him and both of them fell over, so that Taehyung on top of Jungkook. They laughed until they made eye contact. They stared into each other's eyes and said ‘I love you’ to each other and their faces got closer. V shifted his head to the right, to not bump into Jungkook’s nose. They got closer to each other. Jungkook’s eyes were slowly closing and anticipating V’s soft lips on his. They were only a few millimeters away from each other. V also started to close his eyes. They were getting closer and closer. They could feel their breaths on their mouths. Taehyung could just barely feel the feeling of Jungkook’s lips on his when someone woke him up. He ripped open his eyes and slightly screeched. Then he noticed who woke him. His love. Jeon Jungkook. 

Jungkook tried to calm down Taehyung, saying that everything was okay and that he just scared himself. Kookie told him to breath and V did so. V then was okay then again. V was confused and suddenly saw the rest of the members in his room as well. The all greeted him and asked if he was okay again. He replied that he was and asked what brought them here to the hospital. Jimin said enthused that he was the reason of course. Taehyung rolled and asked why exactly they were here and not only because of him. Jin and Namjoon lifted bags of food and yelled mokbang. V just laughs at his silly hyungs. The brought a whole bunch of food. From noodle dishes to fried chicken to a suddenly appearing pizza box. Taehyung asked where suddenly came from. Jin pointed at Jungkook and J-Hope and said they wanted to bring that as well. They started a broadcast and began eating as soon as there were enough viewers. The broadcast lasted for a long time. There were a lot of questions about Taehyung. After all, it was almost time. They didn’t really want to answer but they did as best they could. They even asked a nurse if they could go to the patients’ garden and take a walk. The nurse allowed them to do so and detached Taehyung from the heart monitor and IVs V had attached to him. They continued their live stream outside and some of the comments mentioned that that garden at that hospital was really gorgeous. People got really sad about V leaving so suddenly. Bangtan cheered them up by doing silly things and just being themselves. In no time everything was back to normal. They ended the stream outside and at a lovely view. All of them made their way back to V’s room. When V opened the door, he couldn’t catch his breath and started panting. Within a second, Taehyung collapsed to the ground. ~What is going on? What’s happening?~

Taehyung couldn’t see once again. He also heard the beeping again. He also heard someone walking through the door. ~Please let that be Jungkook…~ He heard this person sit next to him at the bed. He also heard a soft and raspy sigh.~ Jungkook! Thank god!~ He slowly and steadily opened his eyes. He saw him sitting there, worry is written all over his face. Taehyung’s voice only came out in only a whisper. Yet he still asked managed to ask loud enough about what happened. Kookie was startled by his sudden action. He explained that yesterday he collapsed to the ground and had to be tested and scanned left and right. ~Thank god I wasn’t in a coma again.~ He added that the rest of Bangtan and his family will be here shortly. V asked how he was already here before everyone. He replied shyly and turned red. V therefore also turned red and listened to his answer. Jungkook said he didn’t want to get some food before they came here. He wanted to be him as much as possible because he was worried. Taehyung grabbed Kookie’s hand and said with his deep whisper voice that he needn’t worry and that everything would be fine. Jungkook intertwined his with V’s and burst into tears. He sobbed about the fact nothing was going to be okay and that he is dying and not going to be there anymore and he’ll be lonely, even if he was surrounded by his hyungs all the time. Jungkook buried his head into his head and cried into his palm. Taehyung could feel Jungkook mouth ‘saranghae’ into his palm but he thought it was his imagination. V’s heart still skipped a beat though. V lifted Jungkook’s head and said that he was going to be fine. Jungkook forced a smile on to his face. He got up and hugged Taehyung. V wanted to tell Jungkook how he felt right then and there but, since fate is a two-faced buttcrack, the rest of the members came in and his family. 

J-Hope and Jimin yelled group hug and also hugged Jungkook and Taehyung. They all started to laugh. Before V’s father could close the door, the doctor came in as well. Everyone gathered and asked what exactly happened. The doctor took a deep breath before speaking. He said that the reason he collapsed is that his heart was too exhausted end couldn’t handle it anymore. He said that he was also dying of heart failure in addition to liver failure. His mother started to cry and asked how long he still had. The doctor said hesitantly that it would be within this week and that Taehyung will be moved to a certain station in the hospital tomorrow. His family was in tears. BTS comforted them as well as cry at the same time. Taehyung looked like he sort of accepted his fate and nodded to the doctor so he can leave. The doctor apologized profusely and left. Taehyung asked his mother to him and hugged her tightly. The rest of his family also came and hugged as well. Since it was during the day his family had to leave but promised to come tomorrow and visit him no matter what. Everyone of the Kim family tightly hugged again and then they left. Taehyung’s hyungs and dongsaeng stayed and fell into silence for a few seconds. Jin finally broke the silence with a really bad dad joke. Suga asked angrily if that was absolutely necessary in this situation. Surprisingly enough Taehyung, Jimin and Rapmon laughed about it. 

Hobi and Jungkook left to get some food for them to eat while the rest of them got ready to do a live stream to update ARMY about Taehyungs situation. Jimin walked up to V and asked if he was actually okay with everything that’s happening. V just sighed and said that there is no way to stop it nor is there any way that he could not accept it, He also added that it would be stupid to be in denial all the time about all of this, he accepts all of it. Jimin nods and says that that is very logical. Taehyung nodded and was looking forward to eating with his second family. Taehyung wanted to finally tell Jungkook that he loves him. He came up with a plan, again, that when they leave at some point that he’ll call Jungkook back in and tell him that he loves him with all his heart and that he should know before he died. V was in that different place and smiling when Jin continued to yell his name for food. Taehyung came back to reality and was slightly startled. Jin then laughed and asked what why he was smiling. V just shook his head and said that it was nothing. They began the live stream and eating. When they announced that Tae wasn’t going to make it through the week. The comments went crazy. Them saying that they’re crying and they were going to die because they were so sad. BTS ate, laughed and had a good time which cheered up the comments by a lot. People were so happy that Bangtan were having a fun time in a depressing time like this. 

They finished the Vlive and got ready to go back home. Everyone got packed up and ready to leave. Rapmon told him to not die until they got back the next day. Taehyung slightly laughed, scratched the back of his head and said that he’d try. They hugged him but when Jungkook hugged him…It was different. The hug was more intimate. More full of feelings. With more love. With more attraction. Jungkook wanted to break the hug but Taehyung burst into tears. He sobbed that he was scared and that he wasn’t sure if he was actually ready. Jungkook dropped all of his stuff and held him more. The rest of the members came in but Jungkook sent them away and told them he will come later. The members hugged Taehyung and that they will come the next day. Jungkook held him close and held him for what felt like forever. Jungkook held him like a boyfriend holds an upset girlfriend. After about an hour, V finally calmed down. Jungkook cupped V’s face and looked him straight in the eyes and said that he won’t be alone and he will be there every step of the way. Taehyung looked with his swollen eyes back at Jungkook’s sweet, yet hopeful, eyes and wanted to say that he loves him but he couldn’t breathe properly. He wouldn’t catch his breath. Jungkook called for the nurse and she had to put him on oxygen support immediately. Jungkook held V’s hand after the nurse had finished. Jungkook had a single tear roll down his cheek and lifted his hand and kissed the back of V’s hand. V smiled weakly and made it as far as ‘I’ when Jungkook interrupted him and said that he wanted to tell him something but that would had to wait because he was a bit tired and wanted to go back home. Taehyung smiled and just nodded. I just want to tell you that I love you, you stupid idiot!!! Jungkook grabbed his stuff and hugged his hyung tightly. Right before Jungkook closed the door; he looked at V and smiled shyly. Taehyung reciprocated. Jungkook closed the door carefully and Taehyung just whispered the three words he so desperately wants to say. He then shut his eyes carefully and drifted off into his dreams. 

He was dreaming about Kookie again. The thought of being with Jungkookie filled Taehyung with happiness. The dream was about them being in a hotel room having fun, doing foolishness and being silly. V was chasing after Jungkook after he had taken V’s snack he had wanted all day. V finally got a hold of him and pinned him down on the bed. Taehyung said with a low voice that that snack was his and he was looking forward to eating it all day and that he can’t take it from him. Jungkook replied in the same way saying if he liked him he would allow him to eat it. Taehyung smirked and said that he didn’t like him and he cut his own words by huffing out, tilting his head and his smirk darkening into a shady smile. He leaned in and whispered into Jungkook’s ear that he would be doing much more than eating some random snacks today. V lightly breathed down Jungkook’s neck and just barely licked Jungkook’s earlobe. Jungkook pushed his butt further into the bed and tried to not make contacted with Taehyung lower region. Taehyung lifted his head and looked down to Jungkook and asked if something was wrong. His dongsaeng blushed and avoided looking at V. V pouted and asked if his little Jungkookie was okay. The younger one continued to turn red and still didn’t look at his hyung. V sat up and took Kookie’s chin which made him look at V. Taehyung smirked at his dongsaeng, who then asked that he didn’t like him. Taehyung threw his head back and let out a small laugh. He shook his head and said he didn’t like him. Right then he looked back down stared at him and said I love you. Jungkook showed his bunny smile and said he loved him too. Taehyung then could feel why Jungkook shifted himself earlier. He grinned evilly while Jungkook turned red as a tomato probably wanting to die. Taehyung, just barely noticeable, started to move back and forth. Jungkook did notice and looked shocked at his hyung and V just continued to slightly dry hump Jungkook, grin evilly and lick his lips. Taehyung slowly stared to lean in and was about to kiss him when someone tore him from his amazing dream. Once again. He felt a pinch on his arm and when he started to open his eyes and wanted to yell at whoever woke him up, he saw something very beautiful. 

~This man has to be illegal. He is such a beautiful human being. How can someone be so handsome and beautiful? God, I love him so much.~ V smiled at the beautiful Jungkook. Jungkook returned a smile. ~My diagnosis is wrong. I’m dying because of his smile and actual existence.~ Jungkook greeted him with a good morning and said that he was being moved like it was planned. Taehyung nodded and looked for the other members. ~Where’s all my stuff and where are the others?~ When Jungkook noticed he was looking for them and his missing things, he said they would be there in just a sec and that they were taking all of the gifts and flowers out of the room, to their car so they can bring them home. V nodded and sighed in relief. Jungkook asked if he was dreaming. V nodded and lied about remembering anything about it. Jungkook giggled. Taehyung looked at him questionably and Jungkook just said that the same happened to him today. Taehyung had a gut feeling and followed it and mentioned that he had been in it. Taehyung watched him from the corner of his eye when he pretended look out of the window. Jungkook blushed a lot, exremely to be exact, and said that he could remember him from his dream too. V turned back to him and pretended to be shocked about him blushing and asked why was red as a tomato. Jungkook tried to hide his face but Taehyung pulled down Kookie’s arms, looked at him and said whatever it was that it was okay and he didn’t have to be worried. Jungkook giggled and said that there was something he wanted to talk about; V also said he wanted to say something when the rest of the members busted in along with nurses and doctors to get him to the special station for the dying. The nurses packed all the IVs, his oxygen support and his personal belongings up and got him to his new room. 

He was transported through the entire hospital. While the transport, his heart started hurting. Not in the metaphorical way but in the literal way. And he felt like he was being crushed because he couldn’t breathe. Jimin noticed this and asked if something was wrong. When Taehyung couldn’t answer due to his lack of breath, Jimin told the nurses escorting the transport, who then immediately stopped everything and checked him out. His heart was slowing down and his lungs could barely function on their own without support. As quickly as possible, they got him to his new room. Without blinking an eye the nurses got him attached to the IVs and oxygen support. The members were then let in after being told to stay out in case of emergency. Jimin and Jungkook ran to Taehyung and hugged him. V said that he was okay, considering the circumstances. A doctor came in and said Taehyung’s condition was worse than expected. Within the next two days sadly Tae would no longer be with them. All of the members nodded and said that they have no other plans than to be with him. The doctor said that the medication will be set back bit by bit to have him just pretty much just fall asleep without any other issues. The members nodded again and the doctor left. Bangtan spent the entire day with each other again. Taehyung and Jungkook were a bit more touchy-feely than usual. ~I just wish we were alone. I really want to tell him how I feel. Ugh, why does this have to be so hard? Why can’t I just tell him and get it over with. I’m on the verge of dying and I haven’t had the guts to tell the guy I love that I actually love him.~ While thinking all of this Taehyung just stared at him and just loved him silently.

During the late afternoon Taehyung’s family came to be with him during his last days. V’s family and Bangtan spent all afternoon and evening together and ate dinner with each other. BTS even asked the Kim family if they wanted to be in a live stream but stay behind the camera. The agreed happily. The Kim family told funny and cute stories about Tehyung no one knew about to ARMY and acually played a game during the live stream. The comments went crazy with how cute this live stream was and how much bravery it took to “show” themselves during a time like this. All the commenter’s were also happy about the fact that BTS and the Kim family were working together and supporting each other during a time like this.

Everything went by so fast. Today was the day that V was gonna pass. But it was night and his last day was still to be had. The sound of the monitor filled the quiet as well as the bubbling of the oxygen supply. From the outside light wind could be heard and light rainfall. The small rain drops lightly tapped against the window, creating a calming atmosphere. 

~Why is everything so dark? Why can’t I open my eyes?~ V couldn’t react to anything. Suddenly Taehyung heard a strange voice. The voice spoke to him in an very eary and raspy way. It said it knew of what situation V was and knew of his frustration with Jungkook. Right when Tae wanted to object and ask who the voice was but the voice stopped him. The voice deepened itself and said that his name was… Satan. V obviously didn’t believe him but when suddenly Taehyung felt serious, piercing pain in his leg, V believed him. Satan knew about everything about the singer. Down to the last detail. Satan then asked Taehyung one thing and it made the singer think twice immediately. He asked if he wanted to live to see Jungkook another day, to be near him another day. Taehyung then asked what he would have to do. Satan said he could die and never say a word or he could live but would have to live with black feathered wings. Cutting the word off of the Devil Tae agreed and didn’t listen to the end. The devil snorted at the one blinded by love and granted the wish. The voice suddenly got very small and mentioned that he’d firstly have to die before gaining the wings and that he couldn’t feel the emotion love. Before Taehyung could reply to the sneaky condition, Satan was gone and V flat-lined.  
As expected, nurses and doctors tierd to save him but with no luck. What else do you expect from the devil’s magic. Having “died” around the time when the rest of the members come, the inevitable happened. The members saw, heard and felt devistation of the highest order. Out of all the members, Jungkook cried the most. He held the lifeless hand of his hyung and cried into the bedsheets of the hospital bed. All the members gathered around the bed and cried, including the tearless Yoongi. Jimin fell into Yoongi’s arms and cried into his chest. Yoongi held Jimin tight and cried. Everyone basically held each other and cried. 

The nurses removed all of the IV’s, the electrodes and everything eles that was able to be removed. They left and the members, wanting to do it themselves, washed and put on one of Taehyung’s favorite outfits. Seconds, minutes and hours went by when all of them sat in sadness. They were also discussing who was going to call Taehyung’s family and tell them what happened.  
While that was happening, the singers body regenerated within seconds. Healing all of the damaged parts of V’s body and creating his wings at his shoulder blades. With one go, Taehyung tore open his eyes and he rose from the bed with his black wings spread to the air. He kneeled on the bed and was breathing heavily. All the members screamed in shock and terror that all of the sudden their apparently dead member rose from the dead… and with wings attached to his back spread like those of an eagle. All of the members were in complete and utter shock. V looked up the rest with a blank expression, basically saying ‘I have no idea what the hell just happened’. No one spoke for the longest time. Taehyung sat himself properly down on the bed and still, no one said one word. Not even a huff or a snort. They all just sat there and looked at their winged member. Continued to not speak one word of any sort.

At some point, Jin burst and yelling what the hell that was about and how the hell he was still alive and why he had wings coming out of his back. Taehyung looked at the oldest hyung with a confused öool and never even broke eye contact with him. He then spoke with the most calm voice and said that he was given the chance to live without having to die but with wings. Rapmon then asked how with the most confused look on his face. The one with wings turned to him and said with a stutter, he said it was offered by Satan himself. Everyone’s face shifted from shock to horror and… even more confusion. Taehyung nodded and said someone should probably get a doctor that they trust to explain this to. 

After explaining what happened to the head of oncology, the doctor just stared and couldn’t what he was hearing. Or seeing, for that matter. He listened and nodded and said that if it was okay to take tests and see if everything was gone for good. Everyone agreed and the doctor gave them priority papers to get in first at the diagnosis department of the hospital and sent V and the others off. Though before leaving and going to the outside, his wings disappeared and two light, barely visible scars appeared, this all happened before Taehyung pulled his top back up passed his shoulders. Everyone else didn’t notice the scar but J-Hope hppned to notice and rose an eyebrow. He started to thoerize about what happened and while walking, he told Jimin and Rapmon about it. They came up with the idea that his wings vanish when V appears publicly or is around people doesn’t know or trust. 

All the tests were taken and it was confirmed. Everything was gone. His heart was stronger than ever, and the rest of his attacked organs were in perfect health. He was healthy they told all of the members and V. ~Except I can’t love the man who I want to love...~ Those were the only words Taehyung could think of. 

Time skip ~two weeks later~

During the last two weeks everything seemed to go back to normal. A lot of happy faces amongst family, friends from other companies and, especially, ARMYz. But only the past week has V been back on stage to distract him from the one thing he couldn’t do. Fall in love with Jungkook. He forgot Jungkook by going out of his way and spending a lot of his time in his room. Spending his time trying to write lyrics and play Overwatch in other groups than Jungkook. He started talking to other people than Jungkook and did everything possible to avoid even thinking about Jungkook in fear of the devil’s power. 

One evening after a small show at Mnet, they were back at home at the dorm and doing their thing. V was sitting on his bed and playing Overwatch once again. Suddenly through the game, he got a text from Jungkook saying hi and what was up. Taehyung just looked at the text with a blank face and didn’t reply to it. Jungkook texted again and asked if the reason he wasn’t texting back was because he was in the dorm as well. Again, V just looked at the text. Kook then asked why he wasn’t replying. Another unresponsive look from V. Jungkook then lost it and wrote what the hell was wrong with him and why he wasn’t replying to him. No response from the winged one. V just continued to play and ignore his dongsaeng. All of the sudden, Taehyung’s door swung open and Jungkook came through and slammed the door shut. Taehyung was startled by the slam and looked up and at the same time pulling his headset down. As he saw who came in, he coldly asked he wanted. Jungkook then yelled what the hell had been wrong with him and that he had been ignoring him for the past 2 weeks and that it was killing him that he wasn’t talking to him. Taehyung just stared and said that it had its reasons. Jungkook grew angry and couldn’t even think of anything any words to say to that. He asked what meant by that, holding tears of anger back. V just shrugged. Jungkook then stomped over to V and grabbed him by the collar and said what he was up to and why he was being an asshole. Taehyung was shocked at what Jungkook did and tried to process what he was doing. Taehyung saw the angry tears in his eyes and he just broke. V pushed him away and yelled back that he can’t be near him or do anything with him. Jungkook yelled back, why that is. The two younger ones got into a major screaming match, Taehyung trying to explaining that the reason why he couldn’t tell him was because of the deal he made and that he was scared of what would happen. Jungkook, while screaming, started to crying, then V asked why the hell he was crying. Jungkook answered with such a low voice that V couldn’t hear him. V asked for him to speak up and repeat what he said. Jungkook then yelled because he loved him and that this not talking to each other was killing him. Upon hearing that, V’s heart felt like it was being torn apart with forks and being stabbed with them too. V started to tear up but continued to look at the maknae with a blank stare. Jungkook stared back with tears flowing down his cheeks. Both of them just stared at each other for a while until V got up from his bed and walked up to Jungkook. He looked at the maknae and said that he was glad that he also was in love with him and that he found out finally. Kook looked very confused and didn’t quite comprehend what his hyung said to him. Jungkook finally asked about he meant and V answered that he had fallen in love with him a while ago and that through the curse he was bound to, didn’t allow him to love him and that that’s the reason he didn’t do anything with him. Jungkook sniffed and looked down, very disappointed and whispered okay. 

Another few days passed as now even Jungkook started avoiding V, as a precaution and out of love. Jungkook still loved V no matter what but to protect him, he stayed away. V now understood the pain the maknae was in when he didn’t talk to him. Taehyung now wished he had listened to the conditions of the deal instead of just jumping into unclear territory and destroying the potential of, what could have been a beautiful relationship. 

As usual, the whole group gathered for a round of practicing, whether it was singing or dancing or goofing off, as it was for J-hope and Jimin. V sat quietly in a corner and just watched as everyone had fun. Because of the deal, the singer was afraid to do anything at this point in pure fear of falling in love… even loving a situation he was scared of. Jin noticed the member with wings was a bit down and didn’t do much lately, so he went over to his dongsaeng and pulled him over with him to the rest of the members to have some fun. Taehyung wasn’t too happy about that and refused to come with him. But the oldest was much stronger and managed to drag his body across the room. Jin stopped when his butt was on level of the other’s and dropped his ass to the floor. V leaned up and asked what he was doing. Jin replied that he needed to talk to all the members about what was going on with him because he has been isolating himself from the rest of him and that they finally needed answers. Taehyung then sat up and snapped at the oldest and said that he can take care of it himself. He then glanced over to Jungkook who had immediately turned his head away when V looked over. V’s heart ached when he saw that. V just said that there might be some things that, what was going on, was something that they wouldn’t understand and that sitting here in the group wouldn’t help at all for him. He got up and then walked out of the studio. Before leaving, V briefly looked over his shoulder to Jungkook who happened to also look over his shoulder. They made eye contact, exchanging the same saddened and hurt look. 

When V slammed the door shut, Jin turned and asked what the hell that was all about. Everyone shrugged though looked as confused as Jin. Jungkook just looked down and exhaled deeply. Jungkook couldn’t stop thinking about him even though he tried to forget him just like Taehyung tried with him. All he wanted was his touch, his taste, his body on him, all that V wanted, Jungkook couldn’t give him because of the stupid deal. Jungkook also grew angry at what the Devil made V do. All he wanted to do was punch Satan in the face for it but doing that was a bit of on the unrealistic side. Then he concentrated on what was going on in the group, at the same time suffering from anger and sadness at the same time. 

Taehyung went home and angrily slammed the door shut to both the front door and his bedroom door and fell into his bed and lost a few tears. He stared at the ceiling as the tears silently rolled down. He tried not to feel anything, he tried not to love. But it was so hard. He hated himself for the deal he made. He wanted to jump off a cliff to release himself of all of these horrible feelings. He didn’t want to deal with all of these feelings. He shut his eyes and unrealistically hoped to die. He was so deepened in his thoughts that he didn’t hear that someone entered the room. 

V scared himself half to death when he heard Jungkook’s voice right next to his ear. V’s wings busted out ready to fly him away or defend him but when Taehyung noticed who was talking to him, he calmed himself and asked what the hell he was doing and why he scared him like that. Jungkook took a few steps when Taehyung jumped up, scaring himself as well. Jungkook then replied that all he wanted was to talk to him. V sat back down into his bed and with an annoyed voice he asked about what. Jungkook didn’t answer for the longest time. Taehyung looked at him with a questioning look and asked again about what. The maknae then quietly said the he should forgive him for what he was about to do. V narrowed his brows and didn’t know how to react. Jungkook then out of the blue cupped his face and violently parked his lips on Taehyung’s. 

Tae’s eyes were as big and round as small watermelons as he felt Jungkook’s soft lips pressed on his. V couldn’t cope with what was happening at the moment. He just stared at the maknae’s closed eyes and all the features on it. Jungkook then slowly loosened his grip on his hyung’s face and when doing so he didn’t look at him, but at the floor, in shame and confusion. He looked so very embarrassed. Taehyung didn’t know how to react. He just stared. Jungkook slowly looked up and made eye contact with his hyung. He quietly asked if he was alright. Tae again just stared. Jungkook touched his shoulder to get a reaction out of him. Right when he touched his shoulder, Tae grabbed his hand yanked him close, held Jungkooks left cheek and pressed their lips together as hard as he could. Jungkook was surprised but then slung his arms around V’s waist. V still cupped Jungkook’s cheek with the one but the other he buried into Jungkook soft hair. V’s wings then went around them in a protecting manner, basically giving them privacy. 

Jungkook slightly bit Taehyung’s lip, indicating to him that he wanted to kiss him more. Taehyung opened his mouth and their tongues began to play together. Jungkook gripped V’s waist and opened his mouth more and sucked on his tongue. Taehyung now wrapped both his arms around his neck and buried his hands in the maknae’s hair. Jungkook then let go of his hyung’s waist and slowly went to untying his jogging pants. He grabbed the rim of it, the tip of V’s solid boner was also something Jungkook felt, and began to pull the jogging pants, when something with a very deep voice spoke and scared the living hell out of the two. When that happened, again, V’s wings went into protective mode and he lost a feather when he flapped them out. 

The man was very large, wore a black suit and was very pale. He also had a very long walking stick and his hand that held on to the stick was very wrinkled and his nails were jet black and very pointy. It looked like it could kill someone. His eyes looked very tired but had a firey shade to them. He had very large bags under his eyes that weren’t blue or red like normal ones but gray and black. He then looked down to the ground and shook his head. He spoke again, deeply and softly. He said that he was deeply disappointed in V and thought he was aware for the consequences. ~Him, oh god why… What have I done?!~ Jungkook figured out who it was based on his winged hyung’s fearful face and then began to yell that love was an emotion that all humans need to be able to have, feel and do in order to live and that there was no way that he should have expected anything else. Before Jungkook could finish his sentence, the devil slapped Jungkook across the face giving the maknae a cut on his face, across the cheek. He fell to the floor, groaning in pain. V wanted to run to his aid but the devil grabbed him by the shirt ripping it off of his body with his sharp nails, leaving him half naked. The devil let go of his walking stick, took hold of V’s wings and yelling across the room that he should have at least been grateful that he is living and for his wings that he didn’t even use. V turned his head and yelled at him to let him go. The large man narrowed his eyes and then spoke with strength and asked if he was sure, gripping his wings harder. V groaned in pain and said that he was sure even if it hurt him and that all he wanted was to look after Jungkook. He looked back at the maknae who was still laying on the floor in pain. The devil saw the care in his eyes. He then said that if he wished that, he shall. With one tug though, he ripped off the pitch black wings off of V’s back. He fell face first to the floor but he got back up immediately, looking shocked at the devil. But that wasn’t the strangest thing, he wasn’t in pain. He reached back to where his wings used to be and he felt it being a like mush, he looked at his hand then and saw blood on the tips of his fingers. He could hear Jungkook whimper in the back saying oh no and other things that indicate despair and shock. Taehyung looked back at the devil that was still holding his lifeless wings. The devil then said that he should consider himself lucky. As well as that he never is that merciful. He then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. 

Forgetting everything that just happened, he rushed over to Jungkook. V was on top of him. They couldn’t do nothing but look into each other’s eyes. They forgot everything that happened in the last seconds, minutes, hours, days and weeks. They just looked into each other’s eyes, in love. The breathing between them got hotter as they got closer to each other’s faces. Since V wasn’t wearing a shirt as it was torn off by the devil, Jungkook just admired his body, even if he wasn’t as physically built as him, he thought it was amazing. V leaned down and kissed the maknae and carefully held the hurt cheek. They could feel the heat starting to begin between them and Jungkook slowly ran his fingers down his back, slowly over the wounds of where his wings used to be. They slowly leaned towards each other’s faces. Jungkook looked at V’s lips in lust and looked back up to him and giggled. Taehyung just smiled at him and said nothing. They got so close to each other that they could feel each other’s breaths on their lips. Both of them closed their eyes and finally kissed. V finally felt Jungkook’s soft lips on his. He couldn’t believe it. A million thoughts were racing in his head. He could feel the way Jungkook reciprocated the kiss. His lips were incredibly soft and beautiful. He slowly broke the kiss and stared back into the eyes of the younger one. V spoke very soft and asked if Jungkook was okay with all of this. Jungkook just giggled and then turned himself around crawled on top of V. Jungkook the said quietly that he was more than okay with it and that he had waited for this for more than a while. The maknae just grinned at his hyung and kissed him with lust. V didn’t hold back and threw his arms around Jungkook’s neck in hopes of deepening the kiss. Luckily it did. The younger one stared to bite on the bottom lip, asking to enter Taehyung’s mouth. Of course V let him and he began to play with Jungkook’s tongue. V also buried his hands into Jungkooks hair. Jungkook slightly leaned his head to the side to get deeper into his boyfriends mouth. Jungkook even pulled him closer by his hips to feel him so close to him. Also he started to grow a bit down below which V noticed. V smiled into the kiss and let one hand slowly slide down, gliding along his beautiful curves. Jungkook enjoyed the touching of his lover. He wanted to feel him so much. He couldn’t wait. Jungkook took his lips away from V’s and moved to Taehyung’s neck. He sucked lightly and bit as well. He heard V give little moans from his throat. Jungkook just smiled against V’s neck. He sucked and bit even more and harder just to hear the moans of his beautiful boyfriend. He started to grow big and his pants were getting just a bit too small for him. As an automatic reaction, he started to rub himself on Taehyung to get some friction. V’s moans grew louder as he felt Jungkook rub himself on him. V just let his hands run down to Jungkook’s pants and began to open them. As Jungkook noticed V’s hands wander, he got even more excited and bit Taehyung’s neck harder. V could finally open Jungkook’s pants and stuck his hand in and under his underwear to grab his throbbing length. Jungkook let out a groan as he felt Taehyung’s big, soft hand wrapped around his length. He was so hard that he was already dripping precum. All V could do is smile which Jungkook saw and then huskily asked why he was smiling. V breathed out that he was surprised at how much he was turned on by him. Jungkook stopped what he was doing, took V’s hand out of his pants and sat up. He looked at his with a slightly disappointed look. V looked surprised at his expression and asked what was wrong. Jungkook just scoffed. He said with a firm, strong, husky voice that V had no idea how hard he could actually get just by looking at him especially topless. V’s cheeks grew red and he tried to hide his redness behind his hands. Jungkook of course took Taehyung’s hands out of his face and said to not hide and said how cute he looked with red cheeks. V’s cheeks flushed even more with redness. Jungkook let out a cute giggle before he leaned how to kiss his thick lipped boyfriend. They began to make out again but not as sensually as before but hungrier. 

Jungkook forcefully stuck his tongue into Taehyung’s mouth and sucked on his tongue. V began to breath faster and slowly got hard as well. The maknae could feel that his hyung was getting harder and started to take off his shirt. The older one allowed it and after his was off, he started to take off Jungkook’s shirt and admired his abs as he threw his boyfriend’s shirt across the room. The hyung licked his lips lustfully as he let his hand glide down all of Jungkook’s abs. Jungkook just watched him go down his stomach and lustfully smiled. As V got to his open pants, he pulled them down bit by bit, slowly revealing his hard and throbbing member. Jungkook stood up on to his knees so that V could pull his pants down completely, which he did. He let Jungkook’s pants drop down and then immediately grabbed his length and started pumping. Jungkook, still watching him, started breathing more and bit his lower lip. He couldn’t stop watching V’s delicate hands which are wrapped around his member, pumping at a sensual speed. All Taehyung was thinking about was that he wanted to lick it. Jungkook noticed how many times he licked his lips and spoke quietly that he could lick it. The hyung looked at him with big eyes and then hesitantly licked he tip of Jungkook’s dick. Jungkook hissed in pleasure as he felt Taehyung’s wet tongue slide against his slit. The older couldn’t keep himself from slightly giggling when he heard his new boyfriend hiss because of him. Taehyung started licking the tip of Jungkook’s hardened member more and more. The maknae just hummed deeply and licked his lips more, wanting to just grab hold of Tae’s hair and force him to deep throat him. But he’s a good person and won’t do that, but will enjoy the slow licking and teasing from Tae. Having no idea on how to exactly give a blow job, Tae just does whatever feels natural and take him as much as he can in his mouth and go up and down. Jungkook moans out loud as he feels Tae’s entire mouth wrap around his length. He also moans out Taehyung’s name at the same time and grabs his hair and just ever so slightly pulls it. Tae suddenly moans against his dick and thinking that Tae was in pain, he let go. Tae released from Jungkook’s dick but still pumped at the same time as he asked why he let go in a low, sensual voice. JK looked down and said that he thought it hurt. The hyung shook his head and grinned while biting his lip. Jungkook giggles and says with a low and raspy voice that he should keep sucking and stop talking. Tae nods obediently and says, something that mentally knocked JK off his socks that he will, with Daddy at the end of his sentence. Before JK could respond on how hot that was, Taehyung shoved Jungkook’s dick deep into his throat. As a response JK moaned out loud and Taehyung quietly giggled against his member and started to move his head back and forth. Taehyung let his tongue glide against Jungkooks, pulsating member. Jungkook thought: ~God, this is so hot. I’m still growing…~ Taehyung started letting his tongue glide along Jungkook’s dick, continuously moaning against it. Being so inexperienced with sexual acts because of their busy lives, Jungkook started moaning louder and breathing faster as he was getting close to his high and forgetting that they might not be alone in the apartment. Kook moaned out that he was getting very close to cumming and buried his hands in Tae’s beautiful, soft blonde hair. His boyfriend didn’t care that Jungkook was about to cum; he just started to speed up his pace. Jungkook couldn’t stop moaning and groaning and pulling Tae’s hair while he started cumming hard into his mouth and also began to mouthfuck Tae to ride out his high. Tae took everything well into his mouth and leaned back from Jungkook’s thrusting. The hyung gasped a bit and started to swallow everything while looking Jungkook in the eyes. 

Jungkook smiled lustfully and pushed Tae to the floor and hovered over him while wildly making out with his boyfriend and spreading Tae’s legs. Kook looked down and just moaned at the beautiful sight he had in front of him. He also said how sexy the sight he had was and that he could barely wait to fuck him. Tae’s only reaction was his face turing bright fucking red in the face and looking away. The maknae leaned and also positioning himself properly as he took Tae’s face to look him in the eyes and say how much he loved him and his beautiful ways. Tae weakly reciprocated the love he had and sealed it with a lovely kiss. While they were kissing, Jungkook started to tease Tae’s sensitive hole. Tae whimpered. The younger smiled against the kiss and then slowly shoved himself into his boyfriend. Tae couldn’t stop whimpering and clawed Jungkook’s back. Jungkook pushed himself all the way in as far as he could. Taehyung burst from Jungkook’s lips and moaned out loud how big he was. Kook just smiled and whispered that he knows and that he could listen to that from him all day long. He kept kissing Tae and started to thrust in and out of him. Taehyung nodded and said breathily that he will always say that for him whenever he wanted. The maknae moaned deep while smiling against his hyung’s neck. He began to suck on it and thrust a bit faster. Taehyung noticed that Jungkook was hitting his prostate as he kept thrusting. The hyung kept praying to god and Jungkook felt like it too if his boyfriend kept moaning “oh GOD!” But that euphoria passed quickly when he realized how sensitive he still was because he already came once. It didn’t exactly help when Tae yelled for him to go faster and harder. He was so conflicted. Either he would fake a later orgasm or orgasm and then help Tae cum. Jungkook was so worried that he ended up accidentally slowing down and not noticing how V was trying to get his attention. When he finally came to, he saw a slightly worried hyung. Kook apologized and smiled weakly while sweat slowly dribbled down his face. He clenched all of his muscles in his pelvic area and went faster and harder just as Tae wanted it. 

His boyfriend moaned and groaned and kept clawing his back while he also bit his shoulder. He was morphed in this new found pleasure that he couldn’t stop yelling and moaning about how good Jungkook and how big he was. The maknae felt accomplished even if his dick was about to explode but he kept going just like the love of his life wanted to. He then slapped a few more hickeys on Tae’s long, caramel colored skin and found himself moaning at the feel and taste of his sweat. It was also really hard to not start cumming by the sound of Taehyung’s deep, beautiful voice moaning into his ear. He could feel himself twitch and throb inside of Tae as he thrusted. He could also suddenly feel as V started to make himself tighter, which caused the younger to suddenly groan and ask, a little on the teasing side, if he were close. Tae being barely mentally there just nodded his head and grabbed his shoulders tightly. Tae started moaning louder as well while he tried to babble out that he was so close but it only came out as “cum”. Jungkook groaned in relief and said that he, too, was really close and let loose of all his muscles and kept thrusting until he finally cums deep in Tae’s ass with a lewd, loud groan. Just a few thrusts later, his hyung ended up cuming all over his own stomach and could barely catch his own breath. The maknae looked down to him and just the way Tae looked, took his breath away. His sweaty face, the purple hickeys, the cum slathered across his body, his dick still in his ass. He loved it so much.

He pulled out of Taehyung and crawled next to Tae and gasped a little for air. Both of them laid there and went to grab each other’s hands which they then intertwined. They stared at the ceiling and slowly started to breathe and be calm again. They could feel their still warm, sweaty bodies against the wooden floor and the sound of their breathing in the air. Tae slowly turned his head to Jungkook and looked at all of his features and his little scar on his cheekbone. He enjoyed the look of him. The slowly dripping sweat, the color of his skin, his acne. He just loved all of it. Kook felt like he was being watched and looked to Tae and found that he was already watching him. He looked confused and asked what was wrong. Tae grinned and said that he just liked watching pretty things like him. Jungkook turned a light shade of pink and looked away with a light bunny giggle. Taehyung squeezed his hand and turned to the maknae to cuddle up into his chest. The younger wrapped his arm around him and smiled. He spoke softly and quietly to him as he said that he loved him and never wanted to be away from him ever again. Tae nodded and kissed his nipple. Jungkook just giggled and laid there with Tae in his arms and felt so at peace that he basically fell asleep. When Tae noticed he laughed quietly and started to slowly drag his sleeping corpse to the bed and got him in it. ~How is he so heavy????~ He crawled in next to him and covered them with the blanket. It didn’t take long when Tae also fell asleep back in Jungkook’s arms. 

~FIN~


End file.
